Legacy: The Story of Nayuri Vermilion Begins!
by Vermilion Skye
Summary: Feeling trapped in her own home, Nayuri runs away from home where she ends up joining the guild, Devil's Crystal. She settles in and even becomes great friends with some of the members but when one of the members past comes back to haunt them, Nayuri ends up entangled in the mess herself and has a strange encounter with fate in the form of Rin Akatsuki.
1. The Girl with the Silver Hair

The sun was blazing in Magnolia. The young silver-haired girl thought as she hung another dress on the line. Her mind wandered as the wind blew her hair into her face. She sighed as the cool breeze caressed her skin and proceeded to hang another piece of clothing.

"DRAGON KINGS FIST!"

The girl barely missed being seared by the flames and jumped out of range. She stared in horror as the clothes went up in flames. Her shock turned to fury. She clenched her hands at her side and her blood began to boil. This was the third time this week.

"Uncle Natsu!" "Why do you keep doing this?" The cherry blossom haired fire-breather continued to grin as the girl scolded him for once again burning the laundry. She stopped in her tracks. "What are you smiling about anyway?" Natsu's eyes closed and his smile widened.

"That's the first time you've been able to dodge me." "You're getting better." The girl couldn't help but grin back.

"Yeah, well I'm not the same little girl I was five years ago."

Let's back up a bit.

The girl with the silver hair is Nayuri Vermillion, the daughter of Mavis Vermilion and Zeref Dragneel. Her mother could have given her either family name but she discussed it with Zeref and they agreed to have her take her mothers name. Ten years ago, Mavis was kidnapped by a group of Devilslayers called Devil's Bane. The group was seemingly led by a former member of Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster in order to kill her father and uncle but there was another sinister shadow behind everything. Lucifer is what he called himself. He showed up out of nowhere and took her mothers magic and used it to harm everyone. Nayuri had been watching from a distance and saw the whole thing. She ended up taking lethal damage from an attack meant for her mother but was revived later on with the dormant power inside of her known as Fairy Heart. Lucifer was defeated by Mavis but managed to escape. Since that time, nobody has heard anything of the man and despite extensive research, they still knew next to nothing about him.

Ever since the incident Mavis was always worried about Nayuri getting hurt. To say that she was overprotective would be an understatement. She never let her leave the guild really, even with supervision. When it was time for her to start going to school, she kept her back and decided to home school her. She didn't even know she had any magic until a certain incident five years ago.

Natsu and Gajeel were training while she cheered them on from her spot in her favorite tree. The two men got a little overzealous and a stray blast of Natsu's fire missed Gajeel and flew in her direction. She wasn't ready for it and it seemed she was about to be burnt to a crisp when she felt a warm feeling spread through her body. A blast of golden light erupted from her body and extinguished his flames. The surge of magic was too much for her to handle at the time and she passed out. She woke up later on in the guilds infirmary and overheard her mom yelling at Natsu and Gajeel.

"What were you two thinking!" "I swear to god if anything had happened to her you two would have wished you were dead." "Now, what happened?" Natsu was the first to speak up.

"We got careless and a stray blast headed towards her." "I wasn't able to get there in time but there was this flash of light and then she fell out of the tree." Nayuri heard the sound of someone falling to their knees in the other room and leaped out of bed. She rushed into the waiting room to her mothers side.

"Mommy?" "Are you okay?" It took a little bit of effort but she finally responded.

"Nayuri, go to your room." "I need to discuss something with Uncle Natsu."

"But…"

"Just listen to me, young lady!" Mavis hadn't meant to shout but her emotions were going haywire at that moment. She saw the tears start to form in the little girl's eyes. She took a second to calm herself and then took her daughters hands. "Im sorry for yelling but please just go to your room while your Uncle and I talk." Nayuri wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded before heading out the door. She didn't know what they had discussed but after that day, her mother had gotten even worse with the overprotectiveness. It got to the point where she kind of started resenting her a bit. Not too long after that, Natsu left her a note to meet him by the lake alone. She was curious so she decided to do as he asked. When she got there however, it was not what she expected. As soon as she stepped into the clearing a fireball came flying at her. She held out her hand instinctually and that familiar feeling from the other day took over. She saw the light this time as it deflected the fireball back at its caster. She stared at her hand in wonder. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of clapping. She looked up into Natsu's grinning face.

"Not too shabby kid."

"What was that?" Natsu gestured for her to sit down and began to explain. "So let me get this straight, there is an unlimited supply of magic within me called Fairy Heart and it used to be the most powerful magic weapon of Fairy Tail?"

"I dont really know all of the details but, yeah that pretty much covers it." "Your mom didn't want you to know about it." "She says it will put a strain on your body and is too dangerous for you to wield." Nayuri rolled her eyes.

"Typical"

"I don't really agree with her though." "Power is only dangerous to the user if they don't know how to use it."

"What are you telling me all of this for Uncle Natsu?" A mischievous grin spread across her Uncle's Face before the ground exploded beneath her and a pillar of fire surrounded her. Of course she knew her uncle would never hurt her but there was also nowhere to go. Suddenly tiny fireballs started breaking through the walls. She fumbled around and somehow managed not to get hit by any. The walls disappeared and she was left staring at an amused Natsu. She leaned over trying to catch her breath.

"What the hell Uncle Natsu, are you trying to kill me?" She stood up straight and stretched out her back. As if from out of nowhere she suddenly felt her head start to spin and stumbled. Natsu was there to keep her from falling. "Thank you" He nodded.

"Right now you are using your magic unconsciously." I noticed it earlier but ever since the incident the other day, you have been constantly emitting ethernanos." "I realized this and thats why you are here." "From now on I am going to be training you as a Fairy Tail Wizard!"

She didn't know it back then but those words meant more to her than anything. If she had one wish, she would have wanted them to come from her mom. She was distracted by her own thoughts and wasn't prepared for Natsu's next attack. He swept her legs from under her and came down on her with and Iron Dragon King's Fist. The flames dissipated and he stopped before the hit connected. She didn't realize her magic had acted on its own to protect her again. She cursed herself for losing focus and reeled it in. Natsu helped her to her feet. They both then erupted into a fit of laughter. It was a warm moment for both of them but it was short lived.

"What is this?" Mavis had come outside to see what the commotion was about. Nayuri wondered if she had seen everything. The glare from her mother said all it needed to. She definitely saw everything.

"What do you think you've been doing with my daughter?" Mavis was furious. She showed no mercy as she scolded Natsu for being reckless. He tried his best to give her a good explanation but Nayuri knew her mother. She had already decided he was in the wrong and nothing would change her mind. Her blood boiled as she listened to her mom drone on about how hes supposed to be protecting her and how she told him not to say anything about her powers. She had had enough.

"It isn't just Uncle Natsu's fault!" "I went along with the plan too." "I wanted…" Mavis' face softened as it always seemed to with her daughter.

"Honey, go get something to eat while me and your uncle talk…"

"NO" Her power exploded in an outward cry that destroyed a table nearby. "I am tired of you acting like I am made of glass." "Uncle Natsu told me if I didn't learn to control my magic, that one day it would consume me." "The only reason we started training in secret five years ago is because you refused to, because you were too scared to let me be myself!" Nayuri knew she should probably stop but every emotion she had been feeling was overwhelming her and she needed to get it all out. "You make me feel trapped, like I'm your property and not your daughter." "I'm glad someone actually took the time to make me feel like I was part of a family because my mother apparently doesn't love me enough to…" Her last words were interrupted as a loud smack echoed around the room. Nayuri's hand reached up to touch her cheek which stung from the hit. Tears started to form in her eyes. Mavis' face was filled with horror at what she had just done. She reached out to try to comfort her but she smacked the hand away and ran off. She reached her room and shut the door behind her. Her mothers face flashed before her. She knew that her mother was sorry for what she had done but it still hurt that she actually hit her. Little hands grabbed her own and she jumped from the unexpected touch. She looked up into wide light grey-blue eyes.

"Why are you crying Yuyu?"

"Maka, what are you doing in here?" The young girl ignored the question and wiped away her tears with her little fingers. Nayuri couldn't help but smile and picked the little girl up in her arms. "Where are your mommy and daddy?"

"They said they needed some privacy and told me to come find you before heading to their room." Nayuri's cheeks flushed scarlet and she had a little trouble hiding it. "Whats wrong Yuyu?"

"Nothing!" She giggled and swung her around playfully. "Want to play a game?" The little girl nodded excitedly. "Okay, you go hide and ill count to ten then come find you." Maka giggled and ran out of the room to hide. Nayuri sighed and gazed out the window at the setting sun. It was in that moment that she made her decision. She packed a quick traveling bag and put on a black hoodie and short grey shorts. She opened a window and leaned out enjoying the brisk dusk air. She only hesitated for a moment looking back into the hallway that the little girl had just left out of.

"Sorry maka," she thought and followed through with her plan. She leaped out the window and started on her path. She had no idea of the adventure she was about to embark on. 


	2. Silver Shadow

The air was almost still. It was a warm night in Alvarez. The sky was clear and the moon shone brightly overhead. Rin gazed up at that moon in solemn silence.

"Such a calm night," he thought. He took a deep breath and leaned his head back as a soft breeze finally stirred in the night. He sighed and stood up suddenly towering over the landscape from his perch atop the cathedral.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted." He could just make out six shadowy figures making their way through the town. He flipped his hood over his head and leaped from the tower. "Time to hunt."

These guys didn't realize the danger they were in tonight. Most likely they were just a bunch of paid thugs sent to retrieve something of value in the church. It really didn't matter to him. After all, he was nothing but a paid thug himself. He leaped from rooftop to rooftop gaining on the thieves. He quickly caught up and placed himself right in the path of the leader. The six men stopped abruptly. They all looked surprised at his appearance. The man whom Rin expected was the leader shouted in frustration at him.

"Hey kid, get lost."

"Yeah, shouldn't you be in bed this late at night?" Rin stood like a statue in their path without saying a word. One of the men got frustrated and decided to try and move him by force, big mistake. The man grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie and attempted to lift him up. Rin reacted instantly drawing his blade and slipping it easily into his throat. The man gasped for air but shortly after collapsed in a heap. Rin sighed and sheathed his blade.

"I apologize in advance but this is nothing personal." "I'm just doing my job." The men must have decided there was safety in numbers and attacked all at once. Their technique was amateur at best and they were all moving too slow to him they might as well have been standing still. He quickly dispatched of four of the remaining five of them and sheathed his blade. The last man standing cowered in fear backing away slowly until he hit the wall.

"Wait a second, I know you," the man quivered as Rin made his final approach. "You're that mercenary from Asura Mark that everyone has been talking about. The demon child who has killed over a thousand in the name of its master "The soulless killer, Silver Shadow" Rin stopped in his tracks.

"Now why did you have to go and say that name?" "Dammit, sorry but we cant be connected to this." He drew his blade and delivered one quick lethal cut. The man didn't even have time to scream before the blade sliced open his throat. Rin sheathed his blade and removed his hood. His gunmetal-gray hair blew in the wind and he gazed at the sky with piercing orange eyes.

"It really is a calm night."

The guild was buzzing as usual. Rin guessed that was to be expected with so many mercenaries in the world. With so many different people in one place, you were also bound to have a few cocky assholes too. Rin heard the whispers as he walked through the mass crowd of members. They all had something to say but no one dared actually approach him. That was okay with him though, he only did what he had to do. There was no reason to make friends. Of course, that didn't stop him from making enemies. A rough looking gentleman with a large build, brown eyes and biker style blonde hair stepped in his path. Rin could practically taste the booze from the strength of the odor as he got closer.

"Hey, little shit." Rin cringed at how broken this guys speech patterns were but he tried to ignore it. "Hey, I'm talking to you brat!" Rin decided a little show of force wouldn't hurt and seemed to disappear only reappearing a breath away from the man. He leaned forward slightly to whisper in his ear. He tried his best to make his voice as menacing as he could.

"I will give you one warning," he said. "Walk away right now and go about your business." His hand clenched the muscle in the man's shoulder. He was making it clear that it would not end well for this man to challenge him. He ended the confrontation with a tap on the man's shoulder and continued on his way. The man was either stupid, or too drunk to realize that he wasn't playing around. Rin felt it before he saw the barstool come flying at him.

"Dammit" He disappeared once again and this time appeared throwing his arm around the man's neck and bending him backwards for leverage. Everyone around the place was watching with interest at the spectacle. Rin sighed.

"I warned you." With a turn of his hips and a twist of his arms, he snapped the man's neck. He fell to the ground like a rock and Rin finally left the room leaving everyone in shock. His fists clenched by his side as he walked through the many chambers of the guild. He didn't particularly enjoy killing for no good reason but he had a reputation to keep within the guild. He didn't really know at what point killing for image became so easy for him but he always felt empty after doing it.

"Still cold as ice I see." A young girl with dark, forest-green, shoulder-length hair stood in an approaching doorway. She leaned against the wall seductively flashing her emerald green eyes in his direction. Rika Niohara was still a bit of a mystery to him. The most he knew about her was that she had been working for Asura Mark even longer than him and had a bit of a sadistic streak. Unlike him however, every once in a while she would show her remorse for killing. In those moments he could almost let himself feel the same remorse. She was twenty, exactly one year older than he was. When he first joined, she was the first person to actually approach him and try to make him feel welcome. Everyone else avoided him like the plague either out of pity or fear. Over time, he could honestly say she has become one of his only friends in the guild.

"You know I have to be," he responded reluctantly. The girl's facial expression softened.

"It wouldn't hurt if people didn't look at you like some kind of heartless beast, ya know?" The silence that followed was a little uncomfortable so Rin opted for a change of subject.

"How was your mission?" Rika's expression change made Rin automatically regret asking. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. Rika took out a cigarette from her jacket and offered one to him. He politely declined. He always hated the smell of the dreadful things. She lit it up and took a deep hit.

"I had to kill a kid." Now it was Rin's turn to comfort her.

"Rika, I'm so sorry that must have been horrible for you." She just took another hit and exhaled the smoke into the air.

"The kid wasn't even into double digits yet." "I saw him rushing at me with a poisoned dagger and had to dispose of him." "Damn, the kid was the same age as my little brother was before we got separated." Rin sighed breathing a soft warm breath towards the ground.

"Yeah that sounds rough all right."

"What about you?" "How was the infamous Silver Shadow's last assignment?" Rin just shrugged and moved from his spot on the wall. He had to get some distance. He was getting dangerously close to breaking his devil-may-care facade. Even with Rika, he couldn't afford to let his true emotions slip through. He waved over his shoulder as he continued down the hall.

"It was no more than the usual." "Take care of yourself Rika." The girl sent him a knowing glance but smiled and reciprocated the gesture. It had always been that way with Rin. Sure they would talk and bust each others chops every once in a while but once it became too much like they were becoming actual friends, he would shut himself off and either physically or emotionally create distance. That was the Silver Shadow's way. It always had been. She finished her smoke and extinguished the flame, throwing the empty bud in the nearest ashtray. She didn't know when she had picked it up. It was a nasty habit but somehow, it lessened the pain of what she had to do sometimes. Unlike Rin, Rika used her magic in the field to execute her missions. She was taught serpent magic by some stranger from an independent guild. He seemed to know quite a bit about different poisons and how to manipulate them with magic so Rika decided to learn all she could from him. One day, he told her she had learned everything he had to teach her and just vanished. As stated before, Rin was an exception. She knew he had some kind of power but he never used it. His missions were always executed flawlessly with nothing but his raw talent for assassination. She always wondered how much of an unstoppable force he would be if he actually used his magic. Hell, she thought. He was already an unstoppable force in her eyes. She wondered what happened to make him so closed off and be so insistent on not using his magic. She wasn't going to pry though. After all, they all had their dark secrets and checkered past. She remembered their first mission together.

They were sent to infiltrate an arms smuggling operation. It seemed the group was selling highly potent magical lacrima to a string of dark guilds. They met on the outskirts of town. At first glance, he didn't look like anything special. He seemed to always wear bandages on his arms and covered his face with half-mask and a hood concealing all but his eyes.

"All right rookie, are you ready for this?" The kid was quiet but there was something about those eyes that seemed to pierce through the darkness and analyze every detail that shook Rika. Rin just nodded. They both took off towards their target. Rika strategically placed grunts along the perimeter to cut off their escape routes. Rin noticed a possible blindspot and pointed it out to Rika. She was a little embarrassed about her oversight and let her ego get in the way. She waved him off arrogantly flaunting her rank and ensuring the little rookie that she knew what she was doing. That was a fatal mistake. It turned out some of the smugglers were lying in wait for an ambush from that exact area. When they closed in on the target, the lights in the building went out and the room filled with gas laced with some kind of sleeping agent. Rika didnt even have time to curse herself for being so stupid before the heavy feeling racked her body and she collapsed. The last thing she saw before passing out was Rin Akatsuki drenched in blood with all of the smugglers dead around him. It had happened in seconds. Who was this kid.

"Rika…" She stirred at the sound of her name but still couldn't grasp her consciousness. "Rika wake up!" His voice sounded so frantic. What was he so scared of, she thought? "Rika snap out of it!" He shook her one last time and this time seemed to be effective. She startled awake and looked around the area immediately assessing the damages. There were bodies laid out everywhere. He really took all of these men out by himself? She winced as he patted her head with an alcohol soaked rag.

"Ouch, cut it out Gale." Rin stopped in his tracks. Rika's cheeks flushed scarlet. "I'm sorry, I must still be delirious." Rin nodded and continued to patch her up.

"That makes sense, you hit your head pretty hard when you passed out." Rika giggled slightly amused.

"Well look at you all talkative now." She regretted teasing him then because he immediately went back into his shell. She was happy though. For a moment, the cool exterior of this kid had finally broken. "The others?" Rin just shook his head. They sat in silence as he finished patching up her head wound. She thought it would go on like that for quite some time but Rin was actually the first to break the silence.

"So, who is Gale." Rika's heart sank as she thought about that fateful day. She finally got a good look at his face. Despite his cold, direct persona, he was actually quite attractive, even cute. She smiled a little and decided that it wouldn't hurt to let someone in. She told him about how her brother and her were separated after an accident that left their home in ashes. She joined the mercenary guild in order to protect Gale from them and hasn't seen him since. Rin listened intently to her story and offered no response. Rika decided that she actually appreciated that. There was no pity, no judgement no offers of comfort just solemn silence and understanding. It was nice and it was also the start of their friendship but she hoped one day that Rin would trust her to share his own past so they could grow closer.


	3. Encountering Wind and Shadows

**_Okay! Super sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been goign through a career change. Anyways, thank you everyone who is following so far. I hope you enjoy the story. Someone told me Sigilia seemed creepy. That's not my intention with her so please tell me what you think in a review. Enjoy!_  
**

Nayuri's shoulders slumped as she walked down the wagon trail in the blazing heat. She had taken off her hoodie sporting a light teal tank-top underneath. She wiped the sweat from her brow with her forearm and gazed up at the glowing orb causing her such discomfort. Over the last night she had hopped on the ferry and crossed the sea to Alvarez. It was the first place she could think of going. She remembered her dad telling stories about his old kingdom when she was little. She wasn't naive. She knew about her fathers past. Uncle Natsu had told her all about the huge battle that took place. She could see the castle in the distance. You would never know it was destroyed by Acnologia then. She sighed. She got her wish she guessed but now that she did, she had no idea where she was going to go. She was so distracted by her thoughts she didn't see the young woman standing in the middle of the path and bumped right into her. She was carrying something that looked a bit heavy in her arms and the impact must have thrown her off balance. The bag split open and all manner of food spilled out onto the concrete. Nayuri was mortified. Her cheeks burned bright red as she started picking the food up from the ground."I am so sorry!" "I wasn't paying attention." The girl hadn't said a word. She was just staring at the ground where the food had fallen.

"Ummm, you okay?" The girl still said nothing. "I...I could buy you more food." At this offer the girl looked up with sparkles in her eyes. Nayuri had no idea what she had gotten herself into. The girl looked to be a few years older than her but she had a bit of a childish physique to her. They walked together into town where she knew there would be a good restaurant. As they walked, she finally got a good look at the girl. She was a little shorter than her with long black hair falling down to her waist. Her bangs covered one of her ruby-colored eyes and she tucked the other side behind her ear. She wore a long black coat which Nayuri found odd considering the heat. Not very much else was noticeable on the girl other than a charm in the shape of a sword with a jet-black stone embedded in the hilt. She could have sworn she had seen something like it before.

She inwardly shrugged and continued to walk until they found the restaurant in question. The greeters were very polite and guided them to a table. A weird silence fell over their table as they sat waiting for their food. Nayuri decided she would try to break the ice.

"I really am sorry," she said. The girl looked at her with a lazy sleepiness in her eyes then looked away quickly. Nayuri sighed. "Yupp she's still mad," she thought to herself as she started playing with the silverware in front of her. The food arrived at their table and Nayuri watched in utter shock as the girl went to town on all of it. It reminded her of Uncle Natsu in a way. She smiled as the girl finished every bite of food then stood up and walked away. "Wait a second where are you going?" The girl stopped and looked back at her pointing to the sign for the ladies room. Nayuri blushed and cleared her throat. "Never mind, go ahead." She waited a good 30 minutes before she started to get frustrated. "Where on earth is that girl?" The server came to their table at that moment and handed her a slip of paper.

"This is your bill young lady, how would you like to pay for the meal?" Nayuri scanned the paper and her heart sank.  
"This must be some kind of mistake?" "There is no way we ordered this much food." The server took the paper from her and frowned.  
"No miss, this is correct. The young woman you were with ordered a lot of corned-beef hash for some reason and told us that you were handling the bill." Nayuri's face turned red. She didn't have that kind of money. She apologized as she ran out the door ignoring the warnings from the manager about calling the knights. She ran for a good distance before she finally saw the girl. She ran in front of her and stopped leaning over to catch her breath. The girl tilted her head and gave her the same deadpan look she had been the entire time.

"Oh, hi." Nayuri's patience was wearing thin.

"Hi there, whatcha doing all the way out here," she asked sarcastically? The girl just shrugged.

"I am walking home. Why did you follow me?" Nayuri was almost speechless.

"Are you serious? I waited for you for almost an hour and then the server told me you had bailed out. On top of that, you ordered food to go without asking me!" The girl stared blankly.

"I do not understand, you said you would buy me food." Nayuri sighed, clearly this girl had no idea she had done anything wrong.

"Look, you can't just take advantage of somebody's kindness like that. It's wrong."

The girl stared some more, first at her, then at the food. She looked down at the floor and held the food out to Nayuri. She shook her head and smiled. Something about this girl made it impossible to stay mad at her.

"No, you keep it." "My name is Nayuri, what's yours?" The girl took a second before answering.

"Sigilia." The girl still showed no emotion but Nayuri felt a small sadness in the girl any ways. She nodded.

"Okay Sigilia, do you mind if I walk with you to your home?"

Sigilia hesitated again before nodding and they both headed down the path. They turned off on a side road that curved downhill and turned sporadically until they finally entered a forest. Nayuri looked around confused about where the girl was taking her until the forest opened into the grounds of a castle, towering high into the clouds. Her curious eyes gazed in awe at the architecture. Her wonder was interrupted by the stirring of the air. Something or someone was coming. The man appeared from thin air and brought down a curved talon shaped dagger. Nayuri fell back on her training and stepped closer, dodging the blade and wrapping her fingers around the mans wrist. She pulled him closer and brought her knee up into his chest. The man wasn't an inexperienced fighter as she could tell by his reaction. He gauged her hit and turned away from it creating distance between them. She was ready for another attack when she saw Sigilia pull on the man's tunic. He looked down into her eyes and she shook her head. The man relaxed and suddenly became the picture of politeness. He bowed gracefully and apologized.  
"My apologies, I am Gale Niohara and Sigilia is very special to me. When you showed up with her I didn't know whether you were friend or foe." The other people in the guild had always told her she was too forgiving, this didn't seem to have changed.

"It's okay, I understand the confusion I guess if someone I cared about showed up with some stranger I would react similarly." She smiled. "Should we start over?" She held her hand out to the boy. "I am Nayuri…" She hesitated for a moment. Her family name was well known in many places and she didn't really want to be tied back to them so soon. "…Just Nayuri." She said with a sigh.

Gale seemed to catch her hesitation but he supposed the girl had her own reasons for not wanting to omit her family name. Perhaps a runaway? He inwardly shrugged. It was none of his business as long as she wasn't a threat to his family. "A pleasure." He finally responded and took her hand in greeting. "What were you doing with her?" He asked Sigilia with a raised eyebrow.

The small girl pulled on his tunic for him to lean down. She cupped her hand over her mouth and whispered into his ear. Gale's eyes widened at the explanation and he began to chuckle. "I'm so sorry. My sister doesn't know much about propriety and manners. I hope she didn't cause too much trouble.  
"Gale? What is going on? Who is this child?" A new voice called from behind Gale. He stiffened at the sound and turned to greet the man. It seemed he was important. "Apologies Master, it seems Sigilia caused this girl a bit of trouble." The man inspected Nayuri with eyes that seemed to strip away all deceit and smiled knowingly. She didn't have time to question what that look was about before he turned around and walked back inside.

"Show her inside, Gale and make sure she feels at home." Gale quickly bowed to the man and turned back to her with a grin.

"Looks like there is more to you than meets the eye. Welcome to Devils Bane, Nayuri."


	4. A Warm Welcome

_**I decided to post two chapter's today since chapter 3 was just an edit. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I have a weakness when it comes to describing places and people in my stories but I will do my best to create a good picture for all of you. In this chapter Nayuri meets the Devil Slayers. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Nayuri was overwhelmed with the sheer size of the building as she walked in. Fairy Tail was extravagant but this place was on a whole other level. The entrance was exactly how you would imagine an archaic castle. A black carpet stretched out in front of her as wide as the impressively large staircase in the middle of the room. It climbed up and then split two ways perfectly symmetrical as two winding staircases lead to the upper floors at each end. A closer look at the carpet and Nayuri noticed the woven stitching of the embroidery along the borders. It was a daggered pendant just like the one Sigilia wore and looking at the walls, the entire place was lit up with torches.

Gale smirked at the girl's reaction to the guild and hung his tunic up on a hook. He held his hand out for her hoodie and Nayuri snapped out of her dazed awe. She untied the clothing from her waist and handed it to him with a small nod of thanks before turning back to her inspection of the castle.

"Quite a cutie you've brought into our home Gale." A slightly high pitched voice said as Nayuri felt small hands traveling her body. She freaked out jumping away from the unknown visitor. Her cheeks had flamed up red as her eyes fell on the culprit. She had piercing yellow eyes and electric blue hair fell loosely to each side. Nayuri's eyes narrowed into a glare at the woman. The girl let out a giggle as she watched Nayuri with interest. It happened in an instant. Nayuri didn't even see the girl move but suddenly she was up against the wall and couldn't move.

"Now that is a cute expression. Where have I seen those eyes before?" Nayuri wanted so badly to smack this woman but her body wouldn't obey her. Their faces were inches apart as if she was preparing for an intimate kiss. Nayuri's eyes began to tremble.

Lisse could see the fear in the girl's eyes. It really was a familiar feeling but she supposed she should behave no matter how cute she looked, she was their guest after all. She released her restraints from the girl and reappeared in a bolt inches from Gale.

Nayuri moved to slap the girl like she wanted to but she was already gone. She was trying to recover from it all when another voice filled with humor cut in.

"Lisse, how many times do we have to go over this? You shouldn't frighten our guests."

The man looked over at her with his own interests in mind. Nayuri couldn't help but shiver as his eyes scanned her body. "Terribly sorry for little Lisse's lack of manners. She is really quite sweet once you get to know her."

Nayuri highly doubted that. She sent the girl one more glare before addressing the man. "Who are you supposed to be?" She realized she was being rude but really didn't care at this point. She felt like she had been violated. Honestly though, she was an outsider and these people had their reasons for being so isolated. She took a deep breath and calmed herself before correcting her sharp retort.

The man smirked seemingly amused at her sharp tongue. "I am, Haos my dear. You'd best mind your tongue. Some of the residents here aren't as forgiving as I am.

"I'm sorry, It's been a long day. I'm a bit irritable." She said as an excuse for her rude behavior.  
"Ah so she can be submissive." The woman who she had put together's name was Lisse. She resisted the urge to spit poisonous words at the woman. "What is this place?" She asked gesturing around her to the huge castle. Gale was the one to answer her question which she was grateful for. She didn't think she could handle the creepy duo much longer.

"This is the headquarters of the independent guild Devil's Bane. We take on jobs and handle them as we see fit." He paused to let that sink in for a moment. So they weren't exactly a dark guild but they weren't all good either. She nodded in understanding. "We are composed of what most people call Devil Slayers. I am Gale. As the name suggests, I am the Wind Devil Slayer." He gestured to Sigilia. "Sigilia is our Shadow Devil Slayer." He looked around to the rest of the members of the hall. He wouldn't give up their secrets without their consent.

Lisse rolled her eyes. "Like I care Gale." She snapped her fingers and a spark of electricity flared from it. "I'm Lisse the Lightning Devil Slayer. Don't you forget me now cutie." She winked at Nayuri which made her roll her own eyes. "Oh she's going to be fun to have around." Lisse said with a light chuckle that seemed more sinister than it sounded.

When Gale looked at Haos he seemed to hesitate for a moment. Finally with a shrug he introduced himself properly. "Very well then. I am Haos, the Light Devil Slayer." He gave a very elegant bow. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance miss…?"

Nayuri listened to each of them give their introduction and ability with genuine interest. Her eyes widened as she realized she hadn't done the same. She quickly bowed her head politely as her mother had taught her introduced herself. "I'm Nayuri. It is a pleasure to meet you all." Haos raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in attitude and admittedly perfect regal introduction. Who on earth was this girl?

"Lisse!" A young looking woman with a peculiar light greenish-white hair falling in curls along her body came running down the stairs calling. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you. You were supposed to be in my room helping me sort my gems and—" The girl cut herself off staring at the unfamiliar face in the room that was Nayuri. She grimaced as she evaluated her attire and sense of fashion. "Who let the street rat in?"

Nayuri clenched her fist at her side. "A better question is who is this pompous princess?" She asked barely containing her frustration with all of the rude people in this house. Maybe it was better if she just moved on instead of risking an all out brawl with these people. She sighed and turned to Gale. It was time for her to go. "Thank you for your hospitality but I think I should go." She said honestly to the man who nodded.

"If that is what you wish." Gale said with understanding.

She sensed the danger right before it hit her. Turning quickly she saw the sharp object flying towards her. She let out a cry and held her hands in front of her face and her power exploded. A shockwave erupted from her body sending the Devil Slayers to the floor. Nayuri looked at her hands in awe. She was still blinking in surprise at what had just happened when the girl from before attacked again.

"Why you little…" She erupted from her spot on the ground charging at the unsuspecting girl. She was just about to pierce her with her crystal when a booming voice stopped her in her tracks.

"That is ENOUGH!" The man from before descended the stairs looking as menacing and powerful as he did the first time she saw him. She realized she had inadvertently attacked his guild members and her eyes widened in terror. She shook her head slowly.

"I…I didn't…I don't." She was clearly confused at exactly what had just happened. She had used her power before but it never manifested that way. The man's expression softened at her clearly terrified state.

"I will not harm you young lady. I am Akame Aiden. I am the owner of this castle and Guild Master of Devil's Bane." He took her hand gently which didn't stop her flinch. She could tell this man had incredibly terrifying power just by looking at him. What was it about him that seemed to overwhelm her just being in his presence? She had a feeling if he wanted to force her to follow him he could. She nodded and followed as he led her up the stairs. She paid notice to the different paintings and floral arrangements as they walked through and finally entered through a wooden door at the end of one of the hallways.

Nayuri entered the room and couldn't help her curiosity as her eyes fell on every bit of material in the study. The walls were lined with bookcases besides a small section of the wall that just had a black banner with what she had started to recognize as the guilds mark. Akame gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

"Please have a seat." His tone was firm but gentle as he himself sat in the chair across from it. She swallowed and nodded giving in to his commands. What have I gotten myself into, she thought? "Vermilion" He said with a nod. Nayuri's mouth fell open slightly in confusion at first.

"Ummm…what?" She smacked herself inwardly at the lame response. Akame chuckled which she had to admit sounded comforting coming from him.

"That is your name isn't it?" She opened her mouth to protest but Akame cut her off. "Do not worry young one, I will not contact your mother. I suspect she is worried sick about you right now though." He said taking a kettle and offering her a cup. She accepted gratefully and brought it to her lips holding the mug with both hands. It was sweet but not too sweet. She smiled and took a couple more sips before setting it in her lap. She guessed there was no point in denying it.

"Yes I am Nayuri Vermilion, daughter of Mavis Vermilion and Zeref Dragneel. H…how did you know?" Akame let out another chuckle. "It was rather obvious the way that light illuminates your body from the inside. I'm well acquainted with that power my child."

"How do you know my mother?" She asked a little timidly. She didn't expect to meet a friend of her parents. Akame seemed to hesitate a moment but he set his mug down. The gesture itself seemed to carry with it a serious tone.

"You dont remember anything that happened 10 years ago, do you?" He asked. Nayuri just shook her head. Akame sighed. "I wont go too much into detail. I'm not exactly proud of what we did but your mother saved all of us. That power you possess is incredible when used properly. I haven't spoken with your mother since that day but your father has been around. We discuss many dealings together and work together to keep the peace between Alvarez and Magnolia. I suppose you could say we formed an alliance." It was hard for her to imagine her mother as the strong and capable woman Akame described but she had heard stories of her mother's power. The only version of her mother she saw was the aggressively overprotective one that never let her leave the house and didn't care what her dreams were. She frowned at the thought. She couldn't deny she missed her family though. Akame nodded understanding her feelings quite well. "You are welcome to stay for as long as you like. I will go prepare one of the rooms for you. He stood up and walked to the door.

"Akame" She said softly. He stopped without looking over his shoulder. "Please…don't tell the others…about my family." Akame just nodded.

"Your secret is safe with me."


End file.
